Naturally occurring diamonds are generally electrical insulators. However, with certain known doping and other treatment techniques, diamonds may become electrically conductive. Synthetic diamonds may be manufactured to have certain electrical conduction properties. Diamonds are often desired for applications where extreme hardness is desirable, including as abrasives.